


Воссоединение семьи

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Детектив-сержант Бен Джонс из полиции Мидсомера решил навестить своего кузена Янто в Кардиффе. Это довольно спокойный городок — или нет?





	Воссоединение семьи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156502) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды нечастных детективов.  
> Примечание автора: Я хотела написать этот кроссовер с тех пор, как узнала, что Бен Джонс из “Midsomer Murders” родом из Уэльса (мне даже смутно помнится, что его семья из Кардиффа), оттуда же, откуда мой самый любимый на свете валлиец, Янто Джонс. Так что это меня полностью оправдывает.

Когда детектив-сержант Бен Джонс решил использовать командировку в Кардифф, чтобы навестить кузена, с которым они не виделись шесть лет, с тех пор как похоронили двоюродную тётушку Берту, он не ожидал, что какая-то здоровенная тварь станет гоняться за ним по канализации, роняя из пасти пену и пытаясь сожрать его заживо.

Кузен Янто, в безукоризненном костюме и при галстуке, заявил, что это «уивил», и невозмутимо оглушил тварь при помощи чего-то, похожего одновременно на перцовый баллончик и электрошокер, а Бен стоял, тяжело дыша, и пялился на валявшуюся на земле тварь, не веря своим глазам. Вскоре эмоциям и вовсе не осталось места — когда Янто провёл его по огромному подземному объекту, который назвал просто «Хаб». «Хаб» этот оказался под завязку забит какими-то высокотехнологическими штуковинами, артефактами и... существами, выловленными совершенно точно не в окрестностях Кардиффа. Или в каком-либо другом уголке Земли, если уж на то пошло.

Бен Джонс смотрел новости о космических кораблях, нападающих на людей, и всяком таком с изрядной долей скептицизма. Своего мнения о том, существует ли внеземная жизнь, у него не было, но это? Это уже, пожалуй, чересчур.

— Серьёзно, Янто. Инопланетяне? Ты пытаешься мне объяснить, что бросил свою обалденную работу в Лондоне, чтобы охотиться на инопланетян в кардиффской канализации?

Янто безмятежно посмотрел на него и нацедил им обоим по стакану какого-то напитка прямо из ящика стола, по его словам, принадлежавшего его боссу.

— На самом деле обалденная работа в Лондоне уже предусматривала инопланетян — хотя стоит признать, что здесь их несколько больше.

И он пустился в длинные объяснения по поводу некоего разлома в пространстве и времени, но горло Бена горело от виски, и он обращал внимание преимущественно на это, время от времени кивая. Примерно так поступал инспектор Барнаби, когда расслаблялся со своими любимыми кроссвордами и натыкался на особо заковыристое слово.

Их разговор прервало появление щеголеватого мужчины в потёртой шинели, которую он снял и повесил на крючок сзади стола, из чего Бен заключил, что это и есть пресловутый босс его кузена.

— Посетители, Янто? — спросил он с американским акцентом и забавно, но, пожалуй, не очень уж сильно встревожился, когда Янто, не говоря ни слова, нацедил и ему напиток и подал.

Пока Янто объяснял и представлял кузена, мужчина — капитан Джек Харкнесс, вероятно — наклонился в его сторону, и хотя они не касались друг друга, а просто слегка развернулись, что-то в том, как они это сделали, привлекло внимание Бена. По всей видимости, его кузен держал в тайне от семьи не только подробности своей работы, но также и некоторые обстоятельства личной жизни... Тем не менее, Бен оставил эти наблюдения при себе и холодно ответил на дружелюбное приветствие.

— То есть вы полицейский, верно? — поинтересовался Харкнесс. Когда Бен кивнул, он продолжил: — Должно быть, сегодняшний вечер внёс некое разнообразие в вашу жизнь. Вряд ли там, откуда вы приехали, происходит много захватывающих событий.

Бен едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть, но всё же ответил вежливо:

— О, нам хватает приключений. Мидсомер — это... особенное место. Там происходит много необычайных вещей, правда, в основном они имеют человеческую природу.

Он ухмыльнулся и осушил свой стакан, обратив внимание, что улыбка Харкнесса стала более... заинтересованной, что ли, более личной, словно бы ответ Бена пришёлся ему по душе. Янто наблюдал за переменой его настроения, отстранённо забавляясь, и Бен снова задумался, какие же отношения связывают его с боссом.

Они ещё немного поговорили, точнее, в основном говорил Харкнесс — Джек, как он настоятельно просил себя называть, — расточая всё больше знаков внимания. Бен же, напротив, держал дистанцию, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не обидеть собеседника. Он не хотел портить отношения с Янто, ни слишком сближаясь с его начальником или кто он там ему, ни ведя себя с ним чересчур грубо. Под невозмутимостью Янто всегда скрывалась удивительная безжалостность, а Бен на самом-то деле не хотел выяснять, сколько правды в тех сплетнях, которые окружали младших членов его семейства, и потому держал себя в руках.

Тем не менее, ему нравилось проводить время с Джеком и Янто, особенно когда они начинали очень привычно обмениваться шуточками. Бен слышал о трагических событиях, произошедших с Янто за последние пару лет, хотя уже начал сомневаться, что знает хотя бы половину всего, и ему было приятно знать, что его кузен нашёл здесь своё место. Даже если это место представляло из себя причудливую берлогу охотника за инопланетянами и предполагало однополую любовь с начальником.

Подумав об этом, Бен подавил зевок и покачал головой. У него появилось чувство, как будто внутри его черепной коробки всё затянуто паутиной. Он заметил, как Джек и Янто переглянулись, и внезапно забеспокоился.

— Что? — с усилием прошептал он. — Что ты со мной сделал, Янто?

Он не смог ни сказать, ни сделать что-либо ещё: всё заволокло дымкой. Бен ещё успел почувствовать, как его подхватили две пары сильных рук, и услышать голос с американским акцентом:

— Жаль, что он не выглядит заинтересованным, Янто, он бы неплохо смотрелся между нами...

Потом Бен отрубился.

Пришёл в себя он на диване кузена Янто, и ему немедленно предложили сходить к доктору.

— На тебя вчера напали, ты не хочешь провериться? — пояснил Янто, когда Бен посмотрел на него непонимающе.

Янто сказал, что, пока Бен был в отключке, приходил его знакомый доктор и сказал, что, должно быть, у Бена последствия шока и небольшие расстройства памяти. Заметив грязь на одежде и смутно припомнив тёмный проход и угрожающие шаги, Бен решил, что надо бы сообщить властям.

— Я прогнал того типа, — сказал Янто вместо дальнейших объяснений, и Бен в конце концов решил обойтись и без доктора, и без полиции, потому что вроде бы ничего себе не повредил, да и ничего ценного у него не пропало. Всё равно сегодня надо было уезжать, а начни он что-то предпринимать, это бы его задержало.

Янто, такой сосредоточенный в своём деловом костюме, ободряюще улыбнулся и предложил Бену кофе. Тот с благодарностью взял чашку, не понимая, с чего вдруг решил, будто это виски. И почему у него в голове звучит голос с американским акцентом. Наверное, Янто смотрел какой-нибудь фильм, пока он валялся без сознания. Правда, это не объясняло смутного воспоминания о мужских губах на его собственных губах, но Бен решил, что это ему просто приглючилось. В конце концов, это же Кардифф. Здесь происходит мало интересного...


End file.
